The Boss Man
by Raining Eros
Summary: Ichigo is a girl who has lived on a research islan all her lfe. When her uncle must suddenly leave, the investors bring in an outsider to manage it in his absence. Only problem is Ichigo doesn't want him on the island and he doesn't want her there either.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there all! Listen I know I have to update my other stories but I'm having a slight problem, it's called choice. You see the thing is I have at least three plots for all my other stories and I'm trying to decide which ones will be most appealing. So while I try to think and decide I thought I'd bring out one of my other story ideas and get started on it. Ok so here it goes. Oh and to all of you who are looking for me so you can tar and feather me I live in Africa it shouldn't be too hard to find me. Bye 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But why? Keichierro answer me. I could manage just fine without you for the next couple of weeks." The brunette gentleman just sighed as he listened to his fiery niece's tirade of words. They'd been having the same heated discussion for almost the entire week since he had told her the news. Calming himself and internally preparing himself for his next conversation. Turning to his niece, a beautiful but currently extremely upset woman-child he repeated his original reply to the argument in the same calm and soothing tone he had used all week, "Ichigo, I, know you can handle it by yourself, but the investors don't and unless you can suddenly gain ten, maybe twenty, years of experience and age, the investors will not allow you to manage the project in my absence.

Ichigo sighed. She knew her uncle was right but it just wasn't fair but not for the reasons he'd stated, she really was growing tired of the investor's petty nonsense. "I know Keichierro but it's still so unfair. Just because I'm a woman, young and 'less experienced' they don't trust me." She blew her hair out of her face in an annoyed fashion. Sounding insulted and with good reason in her opinion she said, "Inexperienced, hah, scratch all that, I grew cup on this island, I know more about it than anyone else can ever wish to learn. No," she said decisively, "the only barrier is that I'm female."

Keichierro sighed again, personally he agreed with her, but he couldn't afford to lose the investors funds, hence this arrangement of the investor's. Steeling himself, he gave confirmation to her statement, "Indeed, but that can't be changed nor would I want it changed." Ichigo hung her head. She knew there was no point in yelling at her uncle, it wasn't his choice and it wasn't his fault either.

Keichierro sat down heavily onto his bed once he had heard his niece exit the room. He was getting weaker everyday. Each day he could feel his strength seeping away, his muscles weakening and his body becoming frailer as this invader ate away at his body. If only he hadn't contracted the cancer.

He eased himself down gently until he lay outstretched. He remembered being diagnosed. He had been feeling fatigued for sometime when he had finally dragged himself to the doctor. The doctors had run tests and they had comeback positive for cancer. The specialists had told him that it was still in it's early stages and therefore the was a good chance that it was curable but they had also informed him that in order to get the treatment required he would have to go off the island to a mainland facility. In other words his treatment would take him away from his home, his work, Ichigo and the island for an undeterminable amount of time. He wasn't so upset about this break from work but he worried about his niece.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo had come to live with him sixteen years ago. She had been two at the time and he had only just turned twenty himself. His sister and her husband had tragically been killed in a private plane crash during one of the many business trips mixed with romantic adventure. All had been well until their engines failed and their pilot was unable to fly the plane. He had been told that they would have felt nothing when their plane had crashed into the ocean, they would have died instantly, but he knew differently. He knew that they would have felt the fear for the lives as the plane descended at a rapid pace, he knew they would have felt concern for their infant daughter who they had left in the care of a nanny and he knew the would have felt happy that they would at least make the next adventure of their life together. A lot of lives changed that day.

Keichierro had just started his own research centre on the tropical, practically uninhabited island. He hadn't expected the sudden responsibility of becoming the sole legal guardian of a young three-year-old girl. But since his brother-in-law and sister had no other living relatives or at least none that were fit to raise a child he had adjusted and taken on the responsibility. Now he actually thought of her has the daughter he didn't have slash friend, more than he thought of her as his niece.

He had raised her on the island, while continuing his research. He had studied the plant and animal life both on land and in the surrounding waters and from the moment she could walk without guidance or a monitor Ichigo had followed him and eventually accompanied on his many expeditions. She had displayed a bond with her surroundings that Keichierro himself could not understand nor achieve but he came to accept. In fact he began to think that she was part of her surroundings.

He could still clearly remember the day when she had disappeared when h hadn't been watching. He had the few other inhabitants of the island, mainly fellow researchers, had been frantic looking for in all the place they had seen or taken her before but no where could they find her. The island atmosphere had been filled with their panic and worry their search had spanned the day and when all hope had almost been lost they had found her.

Keichierro could still feel the remnants of the cold fear he had felt when they had found her. She had been playing with a litter of wildcats, not just any wild cats but the native breed, which had been classified as a branch of the cougar family. These cats had been known to be extremely hostile towards humans but around her they seemed almost tame as if they were simply overly large house cats. When she had eventually been persuaded to come away from the cats she had gone home with a relieved Keichierro, happily babbling away about the 'kitties' completely unaware of the panic she had caused.

In the years that followed she demonstrated an inate understanding and companionship with all the island's animal inhabitants. She feared nothing and amazingly the animals showed her no reason to fear them. She seemed to have an inbred knowledge of the native flora and fauna and to be honest she often taught Keichierro more about the wilderness than he taught her. He and his researchers respected her advice and often asked for her opinion on a new specimen. They learnt things from her that they could never hope to learn by themselves. No one could explain it.

Over the years the research centre also grew. The now accommodated and catered for learning excursions and tempory research groups and private researchers. Ichigo was the heart and soul of the excursions, having received an excellent education and knowing the island like the backì¥Á287 2828ð¿28282828282828282828282828ž12828

28bjbjUU28282828282828282828282828282828282828 28287282872828ž-282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828ÿÿ¤282828282828282828ÿÿ¤282828282828282828ÿÿ¤2828282828282828282828282828282828l2828282828 28282828282828 282828 28282828282828 28282828282828 28282828282828 28282828282828 282828µ2828282828282828282828L 282828282828r282828282828r282828282828r282828282828r2828

2828282828282828L 282828282828ñ

28286 2828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828p

2828282828r

282828282828r

282828282828r

282828282828r

282828282828r

282828282828r

2828$282828'2828 2828G2828R282828–

2828§28282828282828282828282828282828282828 28282828282828¦28282828282828282828282828282828282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828¦282828282828–

282828282828â282828282828 28282828282828 28282828282828¦2828282828282828282828282828¦282828282828«

2828282828â282828282828â282828282828â282828282828¦2828282828 28282828282828¦282828282828 28282828282828¦282828282828p

2828282828282828282828282828â282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828¦282828282828p

282828282828â2828r2828â2828282828282828282828282828T

282828282828 28282828282828 282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828T

282828282828¦282828282828š2828

282828àöç…vÇ L 2828&2828r282828282828¼2828282828T

2828282828282828282828282828T

2828282828Á

28280282828ñ

282828282828T

282828282828™282828282828Ì2828282828™282828282828T

282828282828â282828282828´282828X282828

2828282828 28282828282828 28282828282828 28282828282828 2828282828282828Ù282828Hi there all! Listen I know I have to update my other stories but I'm having a slight problem, it's called choice. You see the thing is I have at least three plots for all my other stories and I'm trying to decide which ones will be most appealing. So while I try to think and decide I thought I'd bring out one of my other story ideas and get started on it. Ok so here it goes. Oh and to all of you who are looking for me so you can tar and feather me I live in Africa it shouldn't be too hard to find me. Bye (

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But why? Keichierro answer me. I could manage just fine without you for the next couple of weeks." The brunette gentleman just sighed as he listened to his fiery niece's tirade of words. They'd been having the same heated discussion for almost the entire week since he had told her the news. Calming himself and internally preparing himself for his next conversation. Turning to his niece, a beautiful but currently extremely upset woman-child he repeateable hands of his son, Ryou.

He had also hard that young Ryou was a genius, he had entered his fathers field's of work at the age of eight and had been known to display more knowledge and understanding than many seasoned professors at the tender age of ten. At his current age of twenty-two he was amazingly well reputed and an extremely credited researcher. It was well known that he was interested in studying as many new species of plant as he could.

What was also well known about him was his personality. He was powerful man in his career field but he he'd his emotions in check; some said he had no emotions at all. It was this trait that had Keichierro mildly worried. He apparently never showed any signs of panic, happiness, sadness or any other emotion. He was a concrete wall when it came to that sort of thing.

The final bit of knowledge, which Keichierro had gathered, about Dr Shirogane was that he was extremely handsome and therefore sought after by the female half off their species. Beautiful women followed him around, constantly throwing themselves at him but so far none had claimed his heart. It was said that unlike his father, who had been famous for his devoted love to his deceased wife, Ryou had no heart. No what Ryou was, was an untamed animal, and none stood in his way. He was ruthless.

Shakingly getting back off his bed, Keichierro began to continue his earlier act of packing his bags. Resuming his thinking as he packed what he would need for the hospital. He was almost positive that Ryou would meet is match in Ichigo. That girl's was as spirited, unpredictable and wild as any other man or creature he had known. He was only sorry he would miss seeing the sparks fly between them.

Thinking of his niece he felt a familiar pang of guilt. He hadn't told her where he was really going. He had falsely told her that he was going on a mainland expedition. His illness, still in its early stages wasn't yet detectable to the eye. She had accepted the lie as truth, she had no reason not to. It was for the best Keichierro reasoned. He didn't want to worry her. Finally ready and packed, Keichierro closed his suitcase and having changed into his pyjamas went to sleep. Tomorrow he would leave on the morning flight, the flight on which Ryou Shirogane would arrive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's the preliminary chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll get back to you. Bye 


	2. Chapter 1 redo complete

Hi there everyone . No this isn't a new chapter rather it is a redo of the last chapter which didn't upload properly. Here you go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"But why? Keichierro answer me. I could manage just fine without you for the next couple of weeks." The brunette gentleman just sighed as he listened to his fiery niece's tirade of words. They'd been having the same heated discussion for almost the entire week since he had told her the news. Calming himself and internally preparing himself for his next conversation. Turning to his niece, a beautiful but currently extremely upset woman-child he repeated his original reply to the argument in the same calm and soothing tone he had used all week, "Ichigo, I, know you can handle it by yourself, but the investors don't and unless you can suddenly gain ten, maybe twenty, years of experience and age, the investors will not allow you to manage the project in my absence.

Ichigo sighed. She knew her uncle was right but it just wasn't fair but not for the reasons he'd stated, she really was growing tired of the investor's petty nonsense. "I know Keichierro but it's still so unfair. Just because I'm a woman, young and 'less experienced' they don't trust me." She blew her hair out of her face in an annoyed fashion. Sounding insulted and with good reason in her opinion she said, "Inexperienced, hah, scratch all that, I grew cup on this island, I know more about it than anyone else can ever wish to learn. No," she said decisively, "the only barrier is that I'm female."

Keichierro sighed again, personally he agreed with her, but he couldn't afford to lose the investors funds, hence this arrangement of the investor's. Steeling himself, he gave confirmation to her statement, "Indeed, but that can't be changed nor would I want it changed." Ichigo hung her head. She knew there was no point in yelling at her uncle, it wasn't his choice and it wasn't his fault either.

Keichierro sat down heavily onto his bed once he had heard his niece exit the room. He was getting weaker everyday. Each day he could feel his strength seeping away, his muscles weakening and his body becoming frailer as this invader ate away at his body. If only he hadn't contracted the cancer.

He eased himself down gently until he lay outstretched. He remembered being diagnosed. He had been feeling fatigued for sometime when he had finally dragged himself to the doctor. The doctors had run tests and they had comeback positive for cancer. The specialists had told him that it was still in it's early stages and therefore the was a good chance that it was curable but they had also informed him that in order to get the treatment required he would have to go off the island to a mainland facility. In other words his treatment would take him away from his home, his work, Ichigo and the island for an undeterminable amount of time. He wasn't so upset about this break from work but he worried about his niece.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo had come to live with him sixteen years ago. She had been two at the time and he had only just turned twenty himself. His sister and her husband had tragically been killed in a private plane crash during one of the many business trips mixed with romantic adventure. All had been well until their engines failed and their pilot was unable to fly the plane. He had been told that they would have felt nothing when their plane had crashed into the ocean, they would have died instantly, but he knew differently. He knew that they would have felt the fear for the lives as the plane descended at a rapid pace, he knew they would have felt concern for their infant daughter who they had left in the care of a nanny and he knew the would have felt happy that they would at least make the next adventure of their life together. A lot of lives changed that day.

Keichierro had just started his own research centre on the tropical, practically uninhabited island. He hadn't expected the sudden responsibility of becoming the sole legal guardian of a young three-year-old girl. But since his brother-in-law and sister had no other living relatives or at least none that were fit to raise a child he had adjusted and taken on the responsibility. Now he actually thought of her has the daughter he didn't have slash friend, more than he thought of her as his niece.

He had raised her on the island, while continuing his research. He had studied the plant and animal life both on land and in the surrounding waters and from the moment she could walk without guidance or a monitor Ichigo had followed him and eventually accompanied on his many expeditions. She had displayed a bond with her surroundings that Keichierro himself could not understand nor achieve but he came to accept. In fact he began to think that she was part of her surroundings.

He could still clearly remember the day when she had disappeared when h hadn't been watching. He had the few other inhabitants of the island, mainly fellow researchers, had been frantic looking for in all the place they had seen or taken her before but no where could they find her. The island atmosphere had been filled with their panic and worry their search had spanned the day and when all hope had almost been lost they had found her.

Keichierro could still feel the remnants of the cold fear he had felt when they had found her. She had been playing with a litter of wildcats, not just any wild cats but the native breed, which had been classified as a branch of the cougar family. These cats had been known to be extremely hostile towards humans but around her they seemed almost tame as if they were simply overly large house cats. When she had eventually been persuaded to come away from the cats she had gone home with a relieved Keichierro, happily babbling away about the 'kitties' completely unaware of the panic she had caused.

In the years that followed she demonstrated an innate understanding and companionship with all the island's animal inhabitants. She feared nothing and amazingly the animals showed her no reason to fear them. She seemed to have an inbred knowledge of the native flora and fauna and to be honest she often taught Keichierro more about the wilderness than he taught her. He and his researchers respected her advice and often asked for her opinion on a new specimen. They learnt things from her that they could never hope to learn by themselves. No one could explain it.

Over the years the research centre also grew. The now accommodated and catered for learning excursions and tempory research groups and private researchers. Ichigo was the heart and soul of the excursions, having received an excellent education and knowing the island like the back of her own hand.

Having received her degree and having returned home where she had elected to write a her thesis she had resumed her childhood duties as well as many new ones to suit her profession. She had begun to lead expeditions, classify flora and faun and become one with her environment. On the hikes and expeditions that she didn't lead many people would swear they saw a ghost amongst the trees. Someone would catch a glance of movement hear a tinkle of laughter or feel breath at the back of their neck but whenever they turned or looked again she would be gone. No one but the long-time residents suspected that it was Ichigo simply keeping an eye on the people and her world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trying not to laugh at a recollection of a recent researcher who had sworn it was a ghost and proceeded to phone people ho dealt in the expulsion o spirits from this world Keichierro turned his mind to the newcomer. Ryou Shirogane Junior.

He had done some background research on the man who was coming. And to be honest he was satisfied that he was leaving the centre in capable hands he just wasn't certain that he was the choice he would have made. Ryou Shirogane Jr. was the son of the world-renowned researcher and genetic engineer Ryou Shirogane Sr. who had recently passed away after having raised and taught his son everything he knew. With his passing Shirogane Sr. had left Shirogane in several research centres which were scattered world wide and a considerable fortune. It had been noted that Shirogane Jr had made both prosper and grow since his father death. He was fast becoming a legend himself.

Keichierro had read that young Ryou was a genius, he had entered his fathers field's of work at the age of eight and had been known to display more knowledge and understanding than many seasoned professors at the tender age of ten. At his current age of twenty-two he was amazingly well reputed and an extremely credited researcher. It was well known that he was interested in studying as many new species of plant as he could.

What was also well known about him was his personality. He was powerful man in his career field but he he'd his emotions in check; some said he had no emotions at all. It was this trait that had Keichierro mildly worried. He apparently never showed any signs of panic, happiness, sadness or any other emotion. He was a concrete wall when it came to that sort of thing.

The final bit of knowledge, which Keichierro had gathered, about Dr Shirogane was that he was extremely handsome and therefore sought after by the female half off their species. Beautiful women followed him around, constantly throwing themselves at him but so far none had claimed his heart. It was said that unlike his father, who had been famous for his devoted love to his deceased wife, Ryou had no heart. No what Ryou was, was an untamed animal, and none stood in his way. He was ruthless.

Shakingly getting back off his bed, Keichierro began to continue his earlier act of packing his bags. Resuming his thinking as he packed what he would need for the hospital. He was almost positive that Ryou would meet is match in Ichigo. That girl's was as spirited, unpredictable and wild as any other man or creature he had known. He was only sorry he would miss seeing the sparks fly between them.

Thinking of his niece he felt a familiar pang of guilt. He hadn't told her where he was really going. He had falsely told her that he was going on a mainland expedition. His illness, still in its early stages wasn't yet detectable to the eye. She had accepted the lie as truth, she had no reason not to. It was for the best Keichierro reasoned. He didn't want to worry her. Finally ready and packed, Keichierro closed his suitcase and having changed into his pyjamas went to sleep. Tomorrow he would leave on the morning flight, the flight on which Ryou Shirogane would arrive.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's the preliminary chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll get back to you. Bye 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all!!! I know, I know, you all thought I was dead. Kidding…but seriously, sorry for not updating anything in so long. I was unfortunately preoccupied with all my exams and studying, but that is all over now and I can now indulge a need to type and answer all your requests for an update. Thank you everyone who reviewed this story, if I as of yet haven't answered your reviews I'M SORRY, I'll be giving you all a response soon. Ok now that I have apologized, explained and generally bored you I will move onto what you really want read. ON WITH THE STORY. Enjoy!!!!

P.S To the readers who read my other stories I will be updating them soon, just as soon as I can type them. Okay now really…on with the fic

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. She'd been doing this ever since she had let her uncle. He was rowing more ill everyday, she could sense it, she could see it, and she knew it without any doubt. Yes, she knew that he was sick, she had known it before even he, himself had known it. It was what she supposed her uncle would call her 'animal instincts' that had first alerted her. She had accepted his lie about an excursion so as to not upset or worry him, but she knew where he was really going. He was seeking treatment. She had made some discreet enquiries, from sources that knew to keep her involvement and interference in his life to themselves and away from him. It was she who, after learning his diagnosis from the doctor, had researched the best methods of treatments, researched all the facilities offering the treatment and then decided on the facility she would entrust her uncles health to. It was also her who had ensured that it was the only facility recommended to her uncle by the doctor. Yes she did indeed know where he was going and she would continue know without his knowledge. After all she had been looking after him, while he had thought he looked after her, for many years now and there was no way that she was ever going to upset him. True, she thought, it might seem to some people that she was controlling him but she knew that wasn't what she was doing. No… she simply made sure that her only living relative had a happy life, was relatively unbothered by the tedious side of life and made sure he was properly informed about every possible choice he could make. She had learnt a lot when she had been away from the island and she knew that what she did was best … especially considering how good natured and, well to put it bluntly, naïve her uncle was.

But she was still worried. She knew he was going to be fine, she knew the treatment had a high success rate, she knew he was going to be safe… but she still couldn't stop herself from working herself into a frenzy over him. Suddenly her pacing was halted as she heard a thud, a noise made by something heavy landing on her wooden floor, turning she saw a big, ferocious looking cat. It was approximately the size of a large lynx; gray in color it had its intelligent and wild amber eyes focused on her. It took a step towards her, she smiled, and then it pounced.

Laughing, Ichigo fell to the floor with the extremely heavy wild cat rubbing its head against her face while she stoked its neck. Tikka it seemed had come to visit.

Tikka was one of the wildcat kittens she had played with when she was younger. He had followed her home that day, so long ago now, and although she had returned him to his mother when she had noticed his presence upon arriving at the house, he had always comeback. Eventually she had simply given up trying to force him to stay with his mother and away from the hose and she had allowed the cat to come and go as he pleased. And that was exactly what he was doing now. He was not a pet though. He was still a wild animal, a fact she often stressed to any guests, visiting scientists and tourists, a fact that she often paired with a warning that at no time should any of them interact with him, unless he approached them. She would also reassure them that he would not attack provided they didn't provoke him. Howe ever despite her reassurances, at first most of the researchers feared him because of his size. However as time passed they all learnt to accept his erratic appearances and respected that Ichigo and the creature shared a bond, a bond that it would share with no other. He was currently in his prime feline years and still loved Ichigo.

Smiling, as she sat up, Ichigo immediately felt calmed by his mere presence and began to pet him. As she stroked is fur he began to purr, until she could hear little else but the sound which was equivalent in magnitude to that of a generator being emitted from the large animal sprawled on the floor getting its stomach stroked. Ichigo shook her head; sometimes her really was just an overgrown pussycat.

As se continued to stroke and pet hi she turned her thoughts away from her uncle, whom she knew would recover with treatment and time and began to focus on her new problem and soon to be nemesis, at least as far as she was concerned, on the island. This Ryou Shirogane, the man that it seemed, the investors deemed worthy to take control of the island in her uncles absence. Temporary or not, she decided that she'd be damned before that insulting presence would be allowed to boss HER around. She'd show him, se wasn't inexperienced and that she wasn't a person that he could boss around. She would make sure that he learnt that she took orders from no intruder on her island. She would make him regret ever coming to her island, using every thing she had at her deposal. Childish, perhaps, but effective was her own judgment on the matter. Calmed and relaxed, and with goal in mind she eventually got ready for bed, slipped between the sheets, was soon joined by Tikka, who took over most of the bed and closed her eyes. Her final thought before being lulled to sleep by Tikka's content purring, "Welcome Ryou Shirogane, to your demise."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the way to the private aircraft which would fly him to the research Facility he would temporarily be running, Ryou Shirogane was reading through the local personnel reports which he requested. He frowned as he read Keichierro had a female living with him. The was no title to clarify what type of relationship that this woman and Keichierro shared but seeing as their surnames were different he assumed it was an intimate one. Great, he thought annoyed; Keichierro would be leaving behind a mistress. He looked for further information on this 'Ichigo Mommiya', he came up blank. Well he'd deal wit the situation he decided. This woman would be sent off the island until Keichierro's return. The last thing he needed was a bored and unnecessary female around. Having reached that decision he continued going through the profiling reports, quite unaware of the life changing events to come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay well there you go. This is my first update in a while. There will be more soon, but I hope you enjoyed this in the meantime. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll get back to you ASAP. Okay bye for now.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello

Hello! Hello! Hello!! I'm back!! Author glares at readers…"Stop groaning, there are actually some people…much to your and my surprise who actually like reading what I write. A miracle if I do say so myself.

Okay well just to catch you all up on where as one rather annoyed reviewer who sent me a message, "THE HELL" I've been.

I wrote matric (passed it too, for those who are interested. Oh and for those who don't know what matric is, it's senior year of high school.

I started university(again for those who're interested I'm studying Software development)

I became addicted to the Animax channel which finally came to this otherwise anime deprived country

And Finally I discovered I have a long lost twin sister….(Just Kidding) no it's still just me, my alter ego and my regular brother and sister.

Okay well that's about it, regarding me anyway. I apologise to those who had to wade through this probably pointless authors note. I will start writing now. Enjoy!!

Oh , one…no actually two last points:

Thank you very much to those who reviewed and those who gave me a kick in the … to update

I'm writing from a rough draft I wrote last year so sorry if the language is a bit below my current standards.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 3**

It was early when Ichigo awoke. Long before any other person on the island would wake and begin their day. She had a busy day ahead of her, a day which would start with the implementation of her devious plan. Ryou Shirogane would be staying in Keichierro's and her guest room as it was only polite that the acting head of the Island faculty be offered the use of the true heads leaving quarters in his absence. And since she was be polite, she reasoned it would only be fitting that as his…gracious hostess, that she prepared his room for his arrival. Smiling she mad her way to the room in order to make sure it met the standards of comfort she was sure he deserved.

Once everything was prepared to her satisfaction she hopped out the window and went round the side the building to water her herb garden. That done, she went through the house to the kitchen and began to prepare her uncles breakfast, 'honestly' she thought 'if she didn't feed him head forget to eat and fade away into nothing.' And that was something that had always puzzled her, as cooking was one of her uncle favourite hobbies, it was him after all that had taught her that particularly useful skill.

Once it was the appetizing spread was ready , she placed the meal on a tray and carried it through to her uncles room, woke him to eat and dress and then left to see to her own dressing for the day ahead.

Freshly dressed in khaki shorts, a black jT top and her usual hiking boots, she brushed her shoulder length hair, secured it in her usual ponytail and was satisfied with her appearance. After checking that her uncle had in fact eaten the breakfast she had earlier prepared for him, she took the tray from his room and proceeded to the kitchen for her routine after meal wash-up. A good cook was she but a tidy cook she was not. It was as she was finishing the last plate that she heard the plane as it approached the island for landing, aboard it the one thing or should she say person she didn't want on the island.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As the plane landed Ichigo and Keichierro reached the runway. It was more of a tar strip really, designed for small and lightweight aircraft rather than commercial air traffic. Slowly approaching at leisurely pace, the both smiled as they saw who the pilot exiting the small craft was; the one and only Masaya had arrived. Masaya was Ichigo's closest friend. Having known each other for most of their lives they knew each other like they knew themselves. In earlier years some people had speculated that they would make a wonderful couple, but it was not to be, neither Masaya nor Ichigo ever developed a romantic interest in the other and the friendship had remained purely platonic. They watched as Masaya approached the passenger door of the craft only to find that it had already been opened and that the previously occupied passenger seat was now vacant. Shrugging he turned toward Ichigo and Keichierro and began his own approach. He was halfway to them when Ichigo landed in his arms. Laughing he hugged her as had been their custom since they were younger. It had always been this way, a special greeting between friends whose encounters were few and far between and growing further apart through the years.

Ichigo hugged Masaya once more, kissed his cheek then stepped back. Smiling at his surprised face she explained, "The kiss was for the congratulations, I was unable to extend to you before now on your engagement. Pass it on to Minto as well." Smiling now in understanding Masaya nodded, thanked her and assured her that he would indeed pass on the message. Ichigo then glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Where is he?" Puzzled Masaya turned and saw that Mr Shirogane was indeed there and was now approaching them, his bags in tow. Puzzled further at the question he had been asked he turned back to face Ichigo and replied, "That's him."

Ichigo's eyes went wide and then slitted. Suddenly he heard her say, "He can't be much older than me." Keichierro who had now joined the pair waiting for the stranger, saw Ichigo's expression belatedly remembered he hadn't clarified which Shirogane was coming to the faculty. Hearing her remark he said, "He's six years your senior Ichigo. This is Ryou Shirogane Junior. Make him feel as welcome as you can." Though even as he said this he knew it was pointless, the fact that Shirogane was not much older than herself would be regarded as an insult by Ichigo. Ichigo was after all what he called a typical redhead. Turning to meet the man that was now upon them, Keichierro put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay well that's an update. There will be another shortly. I just need to go to a lecture now and then I will continue. For the readers of my other stories, I will be updating those as well, quite soon as a matter of fact. But until then enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 4

Like I said, back from lecture

Like I said, back from lecture. On with the chapter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryou Shirogane had been rather impatient to reach the island do he could begin to work. He had just been reading the last of the last the personnel reports when they had begun their descent. Somewhat impatient for the door to open and to be able to exit the small craft that had been his transport to the island, he opened the door himself and did as he pleased. As he got out he saw a young red head launch herself into the arms of the pilot that had brought him here. Girlfriend, he decided. As he went around to the cockpit to get his bags, he wondered where Miss Ichigo Mommiya was, because had every intention of sending her on the same plane as Keichierro.

Once he had his bag, which contained all he would need for the coming weeks, he made his way towards the small crowd of three, the pilot, his girlfriend and the elder man who he assumed to be Dr Keichierro. He was had covered half the distance between them and himself when he was finally able to notice the appearances of Keichierro and the girl.

Considering how ill Keichierro was he looked remarkably healthy, mused Ryou. He was tall, toned and had a tanned skin which could attest to many days spent working on practical research in the surrounding outdoors. He was dressed to suit his profession and appeared to be a gentleman of the first order. Ryou instantly decided that he would like to make an effort to know and like him. His gaze then moved to and rested on the girl beside Keichierro, he very nearly stopped to stare. She was gorgeous. Small in build, she had curves all in the right places, her eyes filled her face and her violently red hair clashed with her apparent fragility. He had seen many beautiful women, from supermodels to movie stars to extremely ambiguous business, all had barely been noticed by himself, but this woman child held his attention somehow she seemed…different…special perhaps. He was resolving to find out all he could about her when he saw Keichierro place his hands on her shoulders from behind, his hands obviously familiar, as she in turn watched his own approach. This couldn't be Ichigo Mommiya…could it? His shocked mind silently inquired. She was extremely young to be someone's mistress. But the he thought what did age matter in this day and age…he would find out now anyway he supposed.

Ichigo's eyes flashed angrily again as Ryou Shirogane finally reached their small group. Introductions were made, there was some quick discussion about the research between Shirogane and Keichierro and then Keichierro thinking his niece had had enough time to calm herself enough to be civil turned and introduced Ryou to the others. "Ryou as you this I Masaya our contact on the inland and pilot, he'll be here every now and again with the needed supplies and orders", then pulling hard to bring he forward to his side he continued, "And this is my niece Ichigo Mommiya, she'll be staying on the island. She practically runs it really, so if you need anything just ask her for her help." Ryou, relieved to hear that she wasn't in fact the older man's mistress held out his hand to he and was surprised to see that she ignored it. Instead to his surprise, eyes flashing at him she sarcastically said, "Indeed. Delighted to meet you." She then kissed her uncles cheek, bid him and Masaya good-bye, promised to call and then disappeared into the surrounding forest landscape. Blinking Ryou stared at the place he had last seen her, where she had first entered the forest, it had been seconds and now he couldn't see or hear her.

Turning, still surprised, to face the two remaining men he heard Masaya laugh and saw Keichierro still looking in the direction his niece had disappeared to with a frown. Keichierro was the first to speak, "You'll have to excuse my niece, I've never left her before and that amongst other things has caused her to be quite upset." Masaya then broke in to say "You'll have to get used to her disappearing like that, she does that all the time, always has, always will. In fact she is so silent that when some hikers occasionally catch a glimpse of her they swear they've seen a ghost. She could be standing next to you and you wouldn't know it." Masaya chuckled.

Masaya and Keichierro then pointed out the path to the house and said Ichigowould show him the rest. They then headed to the plane and took off.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Once he had watched the plane leave Ryou grabbed his duffel bag and set down the path. A brief but pleasant walk he reached the house. Entering he found it to be spacious and tastefully decorated to fit in with its surrounding environment. As he explored he found several photos of Ichigo, Masaya, Keichierro and various wild animals. He paused at a picture of Ichigo and an Iriomate wildcat/ Ichigo was actually touching it and it was playing with her. It was obviously wild. He wondered what had possessed her to go near it.

Tiring of his miniature investigation, he journeyed down the passage until he reached a door with a small ornate sign labelling it as the guest room. As he entered he felt something fall on his head…dropping his bag he calmly reached up and lifted it off his head and shoulders, he recognized it as a boa constrictor native to the island, big, intimidating but not deadly. He was about to put it outside when Ichigo walked past him, and took it out of his hands, placing it around her neck she said, "Meet Mary-Lou." And then she continued on past him to her room where she placed the snake on her bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

That evening when Ryou had unpacked and checked his room for any other unexpected visitors he went through to the kitchen. He found a note covered in very feminine hand-writing, telling him that he would have to feed himself as she had had to deal with a problem in the research centre. Frowning he went down to the centre which he had briefly visited earlier that day. When he arrived and found the centre locked and no lights. She was now missing.

Deciding to explore the surrounding area while he waited for her to return, he was soon fascinated by the various plant species in the area, he had just finished examining a particularly finer and rare fern when he stumbled across a small clearing. There sat Ichigo, and she wasn't alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay well that's it for now. In typical cruel author fashion I shall live you to this cliffy until I update again. But now I must attend my next lecture and then update my other fictions. Okay well please review. I live on reviews. Bye


End file.
